Juste de la tendresse
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: toujours que des calins. Cette fois-ci il sera en deux parties le kawai
1. Dans un lit

Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Source :GW

Genre :eux shonen ai je crois et en faite j'en sais rien du tout, en tout cas Yaoi et 1x2 et peut-être lime a vous de voir

Disclamer : sont pas a moi

Note :c'est juste une fic comme ça je devrai en écrire d'autre dans le genre, je trouve sa sympas que pour une fois les g-boys soit pas comparé a des lapins en chaleur -_-'

Juste de la tendresse

Chapitre 1 :Heero et Duo dans la chambre

Heero écrivait son dernier rapport de mission. Il regardait de temps en temps Duo allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main et l'autre main sous la tête. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient eut du mal à se l'avouer mais, cela fait, il c'était tout de suite afficher en publique. Heero avait remarqué que son américain avait tendance à ronronner[peut pas m'en empêcher, je vois toujours Duo en train de ronronner ^^°], surtout quand on lui caressait le ventre, il aimait l'appeler son chaton et Duo ne s'en plaignait pas. Malgré qu'ils aient déjà fait l'amour, tous deux appréciait surtout les petits contacts, et particulièrement Duo qui semblait toujours en manque de câlins, et qui demandait toujours à être rassuré de l'amour de son Heero, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire, qu'il était enfin avec son Hee-chan. Heero finit son rapport et regarda son chaton, le détaillant comme si c'était la première fois. Il avait laissé ses cheveux détacher et ils s'étalaient tout autour de lui, telle une rivière de bronze. Son tee-shirt c'était légèrement soulevé, faisant apparaître un ventre plat d'une blancheur nacrée qui était rehaussé par le noir de ses vêtements. Heero appréciait tout chez son Duo, mais plus particulièrement se sourire qui n'était qu'à lui, un sourire tendre, non forcé et sans tristesse en arrière plan, un véritable sourire de bonheur dont seul Heero avait la clé. Duo baissa son livre et regarda Heero.

-Hee-chaaaaannnnn ?

-Hn ?

-Teeeuuuuplaaiiiit.

L'autre raison pour laquelle il appelait Duo son chaton, était dut à sa manie de miauler plus que de parler quand il voulait un câlin, et Heero ne lui refusait jamais ses câlins ayant lui aussi décider de récupéré le manque qu'il avait eut durant son enfance. Il approcha de Duo alors que celui-ci reposait son livre sur la table de nuit. Heero lui sourit et vint s'allonger à coter de lui. Il commença, par caresser le ventre de Duo, doucement sans autres intentions de sa part que de la câliner, comme à chaque fois, il trouva la peau de Duo extrêmement douce et agréable au toucher. Son chaton, comme à son habitude ronronna et caressa lui aussi le ventre de son Hee-chan. Heero continua à masser le ventre de son amant, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux qu'il aimait sentir glisser sous ses doigts. Duo avait remonté ses mains pour les placer sur le torse de son compagnon et continua son câlinage ne cherchant qu'à le toucher, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Heero remonta lui aussi sa main mais pour l'amener sur la joue de son partenaire. Ils se rapprochèrent, demandant encore plus de contact. Heero embrassa Duo sans violence et toujours avec tendresse, il ne mélangèrent pas leur langue, non, il, demandaient juste à sentir leurs lèvres se toucher. Heero se sépara et repassa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Duo, remontant pour pouvoir enlever cet obstacle de tissus. Duo ferma les yeux et leva les bras. Heero l'enleva complètement et avec ses deux mains recommença à caresser le corps dont il connaissait toutes les courbes, mais qu'il voulait toujours redécouvrir. Duo se remit à ronronner et posa sa joue sur celle son Hee-chan. Il commença lui aussi à enlever le haut de son amant, Heero se laissa faire profitant des mains de son chaton sur sa peau et de leur douce caresse. Quand le haut fut totalement relever, il se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser à nouveau, d'un autre baiser tendre. Les mains de Duo se baladèrent dans le dos de Heero, alors que celui-ci toujours avec une main sur son ventre l'imita mais avec une seule de ses mains. Leur baiser se fit tantôt sur les lèvres tantôt a la manière des félins, joues contre joues. Cette fois non plus ils ne demanderaient pas à faire l'amour, ils voulaient juste se prouver l'un l'autre qu'ils étaient là et y resteraient autant qu'il le pourrait. La main qui était dans le dos de Duo, finit par arriver plus bas et rencontra un autre obstacle de tissus. Ils se séparèrent et ensemble enlevèrent le pantalon de l'autre, en profitant pour caresser d'autres partis jusque là ignoré. Lorsque les pantalons furent enlevés, se fut au tours des boxers. Pour d'autre cela se serait terminer obligatoirement par l'acte de l'amour mais eux ne demandait que l'affection qu'ils n'avaient pas eut enfant et ils ne réagirent donc pas quand leur membre furent touché par les mains de l'autre. Quand il furent tous deux totalement nue, ils s'observèrent un moment et là encore Heero trouva Duo magnifique, sa taille délicate, ses jambes fines mais musclé et son ventre, toujours son ventre qui semblait appelé les caresses de toutes ses forces. Heero ne résista pas et après s'être rapproché, il passa de nouveau sa main sur l'abdomen de Duo qui ronronna de plus belle. Cette partie était très sensible chez lui, et Heero continua son mouvement circulaire tout en posant une main sur la joue de Duo. Celui-ci mis l'une de ses mains sur le torse de son 

Hee-chan pour commencer le même genre de mouvement, alors que l'autre main se posa sur son dos. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau de la même manière que les autre fois. Quand il furent satisfait de leur câlinage, Duo posa sa tête sur le torse de Heero et soupira d'aise. Heero posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son chaton et l'entoura dans ces bras alors que celui-ci se serras un peu pus contre lui. Il avait sur les lèvres le sourire que Heero aimait plus que tout, se sourire tendre, calme, heureux, qui le faisait resplendirent de lumière. Duo et lui profitèrent de la chaleur de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Duo lève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux toujours avec se même sourire aux lèvres.

-merci Hee-chan.

-de quoi Duo?

-D'être là pour moi.

-Si tu restes, je ne partirais pas non plus.

-Merci quand même.

-Ai shitaru Duo.

-I love you Hee-chan.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, ils s'avouaient de nouveau leur amour, c'était devenu une habitude et Heero ne s'en plaignait pas. A chaque fois qu'ils se le redisaient leurs cœurs se gonflaient de joie à nouveau. 

-Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Que je te demande tout le temps d'être avec moi ?

-Rassure-toi j'aime autant si ce n'est plus que toi ces instants.

Duo parut satisfait et reposa son sa tête sur le torse de Heero. Après quelque minute qu'ils mirent à profit pour profiter de la chaleur de l'autre, ils s'endormirent, heureux en temps de guerre, d 'avoir trouvé la personne qui les comprennent.

Fin pour ce chapitre

Un pitit mots s'il vous plait, je me suis relever exprès pour l'écrire alors qu'il est 1h50 et que je commence à 8h15 demain matin T_T (aime pas le collège), par contre j'ai mit qu'une heure a l'écrire^^ (comment ça ça se voit ?).  Attendez-vous à d'autre chapitre de ce genre ^^.


	2. Dans la piscine

Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Source :GW

Genre :eux shonen ai je crois et en faite j'en sais rien du tout, en tout cas Yaoi et 3x4 et peut-être lime a vous de voir

Disclamer : sont pas à moi

Note :c'est juste une fic comme ça je devrai en écrire d'autre dans le genre, je trouve sa sympas que pour une fois les g-boys soit pas comparé a des lapins en chaleur -_-'

Juste de la tendresse

Chapitre 2 :Quatre et Trowa dans la piscine

Quatre observait son Trowa en train de faire des brasses dans la piscine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler chaque coin de son corps, il trouvait sa tellement incroyable que Trowa est put lui faire assez confiance pour qu'il face l'amour ensemble. Il avait été extrêmement touché et ne cherchait jamais à le forcé. Tous ce qu'il demandait à Trowa maintenant c'était des câlins, beaucoup de câlins et Trowa en étaient beaucoup moins avares qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. C'était même lui qui devait parfois le restreindre, il n'aurait jamais pensé ça, que Trowa puisse rechercher autant son affection. Il le contempla, observa l'eau glisser sur la peau de son amant, il avait trouvé le point sensible de son nounours et c'était les oreilles, dès qu'il les touchait Trowa était tout sucre. Depuis le début de leur relation, il l'avait appelé comme ça, il trouvait que ça lui allait bien, mais surtout il avait la manie de le prendre pour tel la nuit, même si Trowa ne s'en plaignait pas, à force, il avait peur de l'étouffer. Trowa continuait de nager refaisant une longueur et Quatre apprécia les courbes délicates de son amant. Sa peau gardait toujours la couleur quelque peu rosé de l'enfance, Trowa s'arrêta et le regarda l'air suppliant. Quatre souris il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour obliger Trowa à parler mais celui-ci avait encore du mal à le faire. Il ne céda pas, il fallait que Trowa le demande clairement. 

-Quatre, tu me rejoins ?

Quatre trouvait son nounours trop craquant quand il se mettait a supplier, mais décida de ne pas le faire attendre, après tout, cela faisait une heure qu'il ne c'était pas fait de câlins [bienvenus dans le monde des lapins ^^]. Il s'approcha de l'eau et s'agenouilla au bord de la piscine. Trowa vint le rejoindre et d'une poussée des jambes et des bras se retrouva au même niveau que Quatre mais avec les pieds dans l'eau. Quatre approcha sa main et caressa la joue de son nounours favoris, qui reposa la tête sur sa main. Avec l'autre main, il repoussa la mèche qui cachait une partie du visage de Trowa et lui donna un baiser chaste sur la bouche.

Trowa glissa une de ses mains dans son dos et remonta jusqu'à atteindre ses cheveux. Quatre le laissa faire appréciant se contacte qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur. Son empathie lui envoya tellement d'onde d'amour qu'il crut fondre de l'intérieur. Il laissa toutes ses barrières en plan et se s'éloigna quelque instant de Trowa. Ce-dernier le regarda, suppliant, et Quatre se jeta à son cou les faisant plonger dans l'eau tous les deux. Quand ils revinrent à la surface, Quatre n'avait toujours pas lâché son nounours, il s'y accrochait comme un naufragé à  une bouée. Toutes ses barrières étant ouvertes, Quatre ressentait toute l'affection que lui portait Trowa, il faisait cela à chaque fois, mais à chaque fois cela lui plaisait toujours autant. Il se mit en devoir de parcourir le corps de son amant à nouveau, comme s'il était aveugle et qu'il ne pouvait le voir que par le toucher. Il commença par le visage lui caressant les joues et les oreilles alors que son nounours lui massait le dos, quand il s'occupait des oreilles, Trowa lui envoya un véritable raz-de-marée de tendresse. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à son cou sur lequel il déposa quelque baiser papillons, il ressentit la tendresse de Trowa à son niveau maximum. Il descendit encore ses mains jusqu'au torse. Jamais il ne fut si doux au toucher, l'eau l'ayant adoucit plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils continuèrent leur caresse nageant et se prodiguant leur soin en même temps. Trowa avait lui aussi mit ses mains sur le torse de Quatre, quand celui-ci descendit ses mains jusqu'aux abdos de Trowa, il avait une tablette de chocolat que Quatre adorait dévorer. Après quelques douce caresse, il plongea sous l'eau en apnée et embrassant différents endroits de son ventre. Il s'arrêta souvent sur le nombril mais sans y rester trop longtemps quand même. Quand il sentit son air manqué, il vit Trowa descendre sous l'eau et lui donner avec un baiser, air et tendresse. Trowa releva Quatre pour qu'il atteigne la surface, Quatre le laissa faire et une fois en haut entreprit de profité du massage que Trowa lui fournissait au niveau du ventre. Il crut sentir de temps en temps quelques baisers rapides. Au bout de quelque minute, il redescendit sous l'eau pour réapprovisionner son nounours en air. Une fois que Trowa ne risqua plus de mourir noyer, il se câlinèrent, lèvre contre lèvres, joues contre joues, corps contre corps. Il remontèrent à la surface toujours enlacés. Après avoir respiré un bon coup, Quatre redescendit pour s'occuper du short de Trowa. Il l'enleva lentement, profitant de ça pour câliner d'autre partit du corps de son nounours. Quand il eut enlevé le short, Trowa vint le rejoindre, un nouveau baiser de sirène et lui aussi se chargea de débarrassé Quatre de son short. Il mit plus de temps et plus de caresse. Quatre toujours ses récepteurs grands ouverts ne ressentit aucuns désirs en lui et lui non plus ne voulait que le câliner. Le short se retrouva au font de la piscine, ils se réacrochèrent et se firent un baiser félin, dont Quatre mit à profit pour s'occuper des oreilles de Trowa. Quand ils arrivèrent à la surface ils étaient séparés, Quatre fit signe à Trowa de redescendre, et une fois sous l'eau ce rescotcha à lui. Trowa comme il lui arrivait de le faire, posa sa tête sur le torse de Quatre, tandis que celui-ci refermait ses bras autour de lui. Ils étaient bien en apesanteur dans l'eau. Il observa sa peluche un moment, son visage était dégagé et sa mèche flottait comme une algue sur un rocher, dans l'eau. Son visage avait un air royal et sous l'eau, les joues rougies, une allure de gamin rendait à son visage un aspect étrange et mystérieux. Ils remontèrent doucement à la surface. Trowa se bouina un peu plus contre Quatre, et leva ses yeux verts sur lui.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que je préfère ça à…à…

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas.

Quatre l'embrassa sur le front et Trowa et lui nagèrent vers un coin où ils avaient pied. Trowa continua à se serrer contre Quatre, et finalement ils finirent par s'endormir.

Fin de ce chapitre

Syouplait un pitit mail ç_ç


	3. Dans un champs de blé

Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Source :GW

Genre :eux shonen ai je crois et en faite j'en sais rien du tout, en tout cas Yaoi et 1x2 et peut-être lime a vous de voir, moi je les mettrais dans n nouveau genre, le genre Kawai

Disclamer : sont pas à moi

Note : je trouve sa sympas que pour une fois les g-boys soit pas comparés a des lapins en chaleur -_-'

Juste un peu de tendresse

Chpitre 3 : Duo et Heero dans un champ de blé

Heero et lui avait décidé de testé le champ de blé, ça n'était pas original mais ils avaient envie d'essayer. Il ne ferait pas l'amour non, il préférait les câlins surtout, et Heero aussi chose qui l'avait surpris au début. Ils arrivèrent au milieu du champ, là ou personne ne pouvait les voir. Duo regarda Heero et put voir sur son beau visage, un magnifique sourire. Il lui rendit se sourire, puis s'approcha de lui. Il commença à l'embrasser tendrement sans que leur langue ne vienne s'en mêler. Duo se sentit basculer en arrière, sa marmotte l'avait pris dans ses bras et le posait délicatement au sol. Il l'appelait sa marmotte car, Heero avait tendance à faire la grâce matinée dès qu'il le pouvait, son soldat parfait aimait dormir avait-il découvert et depuis, il était devenu sa marmotte. Etant lui aussi un adepte des matinées au lit, Duo, était toujours rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se réveiller tous les deux. Cela se finissait souvent par des papouilles, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en plaignait. Lorsqu'il fut allongé, Heero était au-dessus de lui toujours avec son sourire tendre et chaleureux. La lumière du soleil dans son dos le faisait se détacher du ciel comme un être de lumière. C'était son tenshi, son ange et il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il releva la tête pour pouvoirs l'embrasser ayant toujours peur qu'il ne s'envole. Heero lui répondit en s'allongeant sur lui et en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Duo laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de sa marmotte. Il se séparèrent et Heero s'allongea à coter de lui. Duo se mit en devoir de passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser le torse d'Heero. Il adorait toucher sa peau veloutée qu'il ne se lassait pas de découvrir. Heero mis ses mains sur le ventre de Duo, qui ronronna. Il avait toujours ronronnez quand il était content et là il l'était. Ils se rapprochèrent un peu, puis s'embrassèrent tout en continuant à se caresser. Heero prit la décision que le tee-shirt était de trop et commença à enlever celui de Duo. Il ressentait les caresses des mains de Heero sur sa peau comme un vent frais qui viendrait le chatouiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ronronnement quand Heero passa les mains sur son ventre. Le tee-shirt enlevé se fut lui qui s'occupa de celui de son tenshi. Il passa doucement les mains dessous et lentement, tendrement, il enleva le débardeur, se délectant de la douceur de la peau de son tenshi. Le débardeur enlevé, il se serra contre lui, et Heero l'entoura de ses bras. Ils aimaient se contacte proche, sans ambiguïté. Ils se séparèrent et après s'être donné un baiser affectueux, Heero s'occupa de faire ronronner Duo part un massage sur le ventre. Celui-ci regarda un moment son tenshi. Il avait le soleil dans le dos, ce qui faisait ressortir les tons mate de sa peau, il semblait briller non seulement par la lumière du soleil mais aussi grâce à son sourire radieux à faire pâlir les étoiles. Duo sentit sa tresse se défaire sous la caresse d'une main, il laissa ses cheveux s'emmêler au grès du vent et de la main aventureuse. Il décida de s'occuper de son Hee-chan. Il cueillit un brin de blé et s'approcha du cou de Heero. Alors qu'ils se redonnaient un autre baiser Duo caressa le cou de Heero avec le brin. Celui-ci n'y résista pas longtemps le cou étant son point le plus sensible, ses mains devinrent tremblante. Duo remplaça le brin par ses lèvres qui embrassèrent de doux baiser, différente partie du cou. Il sentit la main sur son ventre descendre plus bas et au niveau du pantalon, commencer à l'enlever. Heero se releva et fit descendre lentement le pantalon de son amant. Duo se laissa faire sachant que se serait son tour bientôt. Quand Heero en eut finit avec le pantalon, il s'attaqua au boxer, toujours avec tendresse et amour, il le fit descendre, puis l'enleva complètement. Duo passa à l'attaque, il réalongea son tenshi et glissa ses mains sous son pantalon jusqu'à ses cuisses. Puis il remonta et commença à redescendre le fute, il allait extrêmement lentement en profitant pour caresser ses jambes fines et galbées. Quand il eut fini, il remonta et ne fut pas surpris de voir deux cobalts l'observer avec amour, il lui sourit, puis vint lui donner un baiser. Heero le retint un peu en hauteur jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par le lâcher et Duo retourna plus bas. Il mit ses mains dans le boxer puis remonta pour l'enlever comme il l'avait fait pour le pantalon. Quand se fut finit, il observa Heero et se laissa observé. Ils étaient nus comme au jour de leur naissance. Duo appréciait les abdos de sa marmotte, ses mains fine qui ne laissait pas penser qu'il lui arrivait de tenir des armes, sa taille fuselé et ce qu'il préférait son torse large sur lequel il reposait sa tête la plupart du temps et écoutait la berceuse que formait les battements de cœur d'Heero. Il parcourut ce torse de ses mains ne voulant pas oublier à quel point il était doux. Son tenshi s'occupa de son ventre par des caresses lente et légère. Duo s'allongea sur lui et reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine poussant un soupir de bienheureux. Il sentit une main glissée dans ses cheveux, il releva la tête pour regarder son tenshi.

-I love You tenshi

-I Shitaru neko

Toujours la déclaration, il avait besoins de l'entendre s'en était presque devenus vitale et pour Heero aussi. Duo se laissa aller à la douce caresse dans ses cheveux. Deux minutes plus tard, il était endormi. Heero sourit de voir Duo assoupi sur lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et s'endormi lui aussi. Un ange et un chaton dans un champ de blé oublient tout et ne se rappellent que du vent sur leur peau et de leur compagnon auprès d'eux.

A suivre

Un pitit mots syouplait

Pourquoi j'ai inventer se recueil de one-shot T_T c pas comme si j'avais que ça à écrire.


	4. Dans une chambre2

Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Source :GW

Genre :eux shonen ai je crois et en faite j'en sais rien du tout, en tout cas Yaoi et 6x5 et peut-être lime a vous de voir, moi je les mettrais dans n nouveau genre, le genre Kawai

Disclamer : sont pas à moi

Note : l'est trop kawai Wuffyfy

Juste de la tendresse

Chapitre 4 : Zechs et Wufei dans une chambre 

Zechs attendais Wufei allongé sur son lit. Il savait que Wufei viendrait, il venait toujours après son entraînement. Il continua à lire le livre qu'il avait commencé, en attendant son petit ourson. Il se rappelle la première fois qu'il avait appelé Wufei de cette manière, il avait manqué se faire embrocher sur son sabre, mais Wufei si était habituer en fin de compte. Son ourson finit par arriver. Zechs reposa son livre et l'observa, il était couvert de sueur, quelques mèches de cheveux c'était détaché de sa couette et encadrait son visage au train fin. Il l'observa poser son sabre et s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit à coter de lui, un regard suppliant se dessina sur son visage. Zechs aimait voir son ourson dans cette attitude, lui, le fier guerrier qui suppliait pour avoir une caresse. Il avait baissé la tête et ses mèches avaient suivit, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Zechs avait remarqué que son ourson adorait les câlins. Particulièrement après un entraînement et il ne se faisait pas prier pour répondre à la demande. Zechs s'assit et s'approcha de son ourson. Il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Ensuite il passa les mains sous le tee-shirt de Wufei et commença à le caresser pour le détendre, son ourson était très sensible au niveau du torse. Il remonta donc jusque là, puis il enleva une main et commença à enlever le maillot. Il libéra le ventre musclé, puis le torse sur lequel une de ses mains reposait. Il souleva les bras de son ourson et commença à passer le tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, mais s'arrêta quand la bouche seule, fut libérée du visage. Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa à nouveau. Wufei se laissa faire heureux que son amant veuille bien s'occupé de lui, comme à chaque fois. Zechs finit par enlever entièrement le haut, et s'éloigna pour observer son ourson. Wufei avait baissé la tête, il était toujours aussi timide avec lui mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il trouvait son ourson trop kawai dans cette attitude, surtout avec les cheveux échappés qui tombait devant ses yeux. La sueur coulait en fines gouttelettes sur sa peau mate. Zechs s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Il sentit une main sous sa chemise. Apparemment son ourson avait décidé qu'il ne serait pas le seul à se dévêtir. Zechs était très sensible au ventre, et Wufei en profita. Il sentit que son ourson déboutonnait sa chemise d'une main tout en le caressant de l'autre. Dès que la chemise fut ouverte, Wufei fit descendre lentement, presque timidement la chemise des épaules de Zechs. Celui-ci vit que son ourson ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise, il décida donc de le rassurer en passant ses mains sur son torse si sensible. Ses manches n'étaient pas totalement partit, il les enleva donc. Le premier bras tout d'abords en laissant sa seconde main faire des mouvements circulaires sur la poitrine de son petit ourson. Wufei se laissa faire trop content d'être pris en charge. Zechs passa à l'autre bras, toujours de la même manière. Quand il eut finit, il sentit la tête de Wufei sur son torse. Wufei aimait ça, écouter les battements de cœur de son compagnon. Zechs lui releva la tête pour trouver sur le visage de son ourson un grand sourire de bonheur. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Wufei passa les bras autour de son cou. Zechs le serra contre lui et commença à lui caresser le dos. Quand il arriva à la barrière de tissus que formait le pantalon, il passa ses mains dessous puis remonta, il allongea son petit ourson et descendit le pantalon avec lenteur. Une fois fait, il s'attaqua au boxer, Wufei le laissa faire sachant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que les câlins mais rougit quand même. Quand Wufei fut entièrement nu, Zechs s'éloigna pour l'observer encore une fois. Son ourson lui semblait toujours aussi beau, avec son corps au trait bien dessiner, ses jambes galbées et sa carrure qui était plus celle d'un littéraire que celle d'un guerrier. Il s'approcha de Wufei et l'embrassa à nouveau en le prenant dans ses bras, il aimait le contact de leur peau, ça lui permettait de bien réaliser que, oui, Wufei et lui était bien ensemble. Wufei se laissa faire aimant par-dessus tout entendre les battements de cœur de Zechs. Ce dernier releva une nouvelle fois la tête de son ourson et l'embrassa à nouveau. Wufei se mit à lui caresser le dos, lentement et finit par arriver au pantalon de Zechs. Il prit un air gêné quelques minutes et commença à le descendre. Il n'avait jamais put déshabiller Zechs sans rougir de timidité, et Zechs le trouva de nouveau kawai. Lorsqu'il dut s'occuper du boxer il rougit de plus belle, mais se mit à la tache. Quand il eut finit il se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de Zechs. Celui-ci avait toujours du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait être si timide, on ne le croirait pas en le voyant se battre et pourtant.  Zechs le serra contre lui et il s'allongèrent ensemble, Wufei au dessus de Zechs, se qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa rougeur. Zechs le rassura en lui frottant le dos et il comprit que Wufei se sentait mieux quand il sentit deux mains lui masser le ventre. Il aimait ça cette sensation de douceur apaisante sur son ventre. Il mit les mains sur le torse de son petit ourson pour le remercier et recommença ses mouvements circulaires long et lent qui, il le savait, réconfortait toujours son ourson même quand il se sentait bien. Il s'arrêta quand les mains sur son ventre s'arrêtèrent, l'ourson c'était endormi. Zechs le serra de nouveau et s'endormit à son tour dans la chaleur du corps de Wufei.

Fin

Un pitit mot syouplait


	5. Dans une grotte

Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW

Genre : Yaoi, shonen ai, kawai, 3x4

Disclamer : Vous croyez vraiment que les g-boys pourrait appartenir a une pauv' petite 

louve-garou ?

Note : […] connerie de l'auteuse 

Juste de la tendresse

Chapitre 5 : Trowa et Quatre dans une grotte

Trowa avait emmené Quatre faire une balade en forêt. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ce dernier le lui demandait, il avait fini par céder. Ils se promenaient donc dans une forêt. Trowa essayait tant bien que mal de suivre son usagi[= lapin] à travers les bois. 

Usagi… 

La première fois qu'il l'avait appelé comme ça Quatre avait rougit jusqu'à atteindre la couleur des pivoines. Il s'était ensuite cacher la tête sous son tee-shirt. Maintenant le surnom le faisait tout au plus grogner de temps à autre.

Il s'arrêta. Il ne voyait plus Quatre. Il commença à crier son nom haut et fort. N'entendant pas de réponse, il marcha espérant le trouver. Il finit par découvrir une grotte. Il s'avança à l'intérieur espérant que son usagi y était entrer. Il continuait à avancer dans la grotte quand une forme blonde bien connu fit son apparition. Des lucioles tournoyaient autour d'elle remplissant la grotte d'une lueur verdâtre presque irréelle [mercie Shin pour l'idée des lucioles  ^^]. Elle le regardait, suppliante. A ne pas douter, il avait prévu son coup et il avait toujours sut qu'une grotte se cachait à cet endroit. 

Il s'approcha de son usagi et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui releva la tête et un doux baiser fut échanger. Trowa commença à caresser la joue de Quatre. Celui-ci lui répondit en plaçant ses mains sous sur son torse, sous son tee-shirt. Trowa le laissa faire puis se mit lui aussi à caresser le ventre de Quatre sous sa chemise. Il remonta ses mains sentait la peau douce de son amant sous ses doigts. Il se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et se redonnèrent un nouveau baiser. 

Puis Trowa s'éloigna et commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Il y allait doucement lui procurant de tendre caresse par la même occasion. Les mains de Quatre ne restèrent pas inactives et le caressaient à la nuque et sous les oreilles. 

Quand il eut finit, il put admirer la peau d'une blancheur éclatante, devenue fluorescente sous la lumière des lucioles, de son usagi. Celui-ci s'approcha et Trowa sentit que son compagnon commençait lui aussi à enlever son tee-shirt. Y mettant bien plus de caresse qu'il n'en avait lui-même mit. Passant ses mains dessous, emmenant un pan du maillot puis redescendant. Il continua ce manège un moment avant de l'enlever complètement. 

Puis son usagi s'attaqua à son jean, toujours en insistant sur les caresses. Remontant après avoir descendu la moitié du pantalon. 

Une fois qu'il ne lui resta que son boxer Trowa s'allongea en entraînant Quatre avec lui. Le sol était froid, mais ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas le ressentir[ ben tiens  -_-°]. Trowa aimait sentir leur peau en contacte intime. Quatre se laissa faire, puis mis ses mains entre eux pour caresser le torse de sa peluche. 

Trowa sentit les mains de son usagi contre lui et se mit à masser son dos lentement. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et c'était tous ce qu'il demandait. Trowa releva la tête de son usagi et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il recommença à masser son compagnon puis quand il arriva à son pantalon le déboutonna lentement. Il le fit descendre tous aussi lentement en profitant pour caresser les fines jambes de son usagi. Le sentant heureux de tant d'attention. 

Puis il revint à sa hauteur et réclama un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci lui fut tout de suite offert et leur deux lèvres se collèrent. Leur bouche ne s'ouvrirent pas, leur salive ne se mélangèrent pas. Leurs intentions étaient de ne pas aller au-delà des caresses. Pour certains se pourrait être frustrant, mais pas pour eux. Ils aimaient être simplement nus avec l'autre et pouvoir se toucher sans arrière penser [et c moi qui écrit ça ? -_-°]. 

Trowa se sépara et s'écarta un peu de Quatre pour pouvoir lui caresser le ventre et le torse. Il aimait sa peau si douce qui semblait faite pour les caresses de ses mains. Quand il arriva au boxer de son usagi, il commença à le descendre lentement. Quatre commença la même chose de son coter. Quand Trowa eut finit, il posa un instant sa tête contre la poitrine de son compagnon. Il entendait chacun de ses battements de cœur et l'écho qu'en faisait la grotte. Les lucioles continuaient de les frôler de temps en temps. Certain se posaient même sur eux les faisant apparaître presque surnaturelle dans leur lumière verdâtre. Ils étaient bien et ne craignaient pas de se faire surprendre. Quatre entoura Trowa de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ils leurs semblèrent que les écho de leur battement de chœur se faisait entendre dans la grotte tel les tambours de la vie [depuis quand me suis fait poète moi O.o]. Il s'endormir au rythme des battements de leur cœur qui c'était mis au diapason. 

Fin de ce chapitre

YATTTAAAAAAA JE L'AI FINIEUX JE L'AI FINIEUX *saute dans tout la maison* rigoler po sa fait deux semaines que je sèche sur se foutu kawai en plus Shinny se cassait dès que je lui en parlait heureusement j'ai trouver le moyens de la garder (B *regard la panthère ligoter a ses coter* syouplait veux bien un mail pour me dire ce que vous en pensez pasque ça fait quand même un moment que j'essayais de l'écrire. Aie oublier de dire l'heure donc je me rattrape il est 7h57 et ça fait seulement quelques heure que g finit le chap 10 de lien unique ^^

Bon j'avoue l'était déjà a moitié fait ce kawai mais j'arrivai po a trouver l'autre moitie T_T

A+ ^^


	6. Dans la douche

Auteur :ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka ( en plus c vrai ^^°)

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Source : GW  et ma muse sous sugar hight ^^

Genre : Moi je trouve que c kawai ^^ ensuite lime pi 1x2 ? ^^ et méga OOC de la mort qui tue

Disclamers : je bave dessus mais sont po a moi T_T

Note : Yaoiphobe faire demi-tour en courant.

Note2 : Fan du 1x2 bienvenu ^^

Juste de la tendresse

Chapitre 6 : Heero et Duo sous la douche 

Duo était sous la douche. Heero tapait son rapport. Il tentait d'écrire son rapport. La présence de Duo lui manquait déjà [géniale voilà que j'en fait un accroc maintenant -_-°]. Leur mission avait été dure et encore une fois ils avaient du risquer leur vie.

Il abandonna. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Comme après chaque mission, il lui fallait la présence de son chaton. Il referma son portable et se dirigea vers la salle de douche.

Quand il entra la première chose qu'il repéra fut les long cheveux de Duo qui cascadait dans son dos [po ma faute si j'aime les cheveux de Duo ^^°]. Il observa la longue rivière de bronze s'enrouler autour du corps de son chaton. Elle donnait l'impression d'être vivante.

Heero avança un peu plus vers la douche. Duo s'en aperçu et se retourna. Heero eut tout le loisir d'admirer le corps de son chaton.

Le torse d'où s'écoulait les gouttelettes d'eau pour continuer leur descente vers le ventre plat. Il avait besoins de sentir ce corps contre lui. Il entra dans la douche n'ayant enlevé que ses baskets et ses chaussettes. Duo fut surpris. Normalement, il attendait qu'il soit sortit. 

Heero ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps. Il approcha son visage de celui de son chaton et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Le baiser fut tendre. Amoureux. Les lèvres ne se sont pas ouvertes. Seul l'amour était passer. L'amour et la tendresse.

Ils s'écartèrent. Heero voulait toujours sentir Duo auprès de lui mais le besoin s'était calmé. Son chaton commença à s'occuper de lui. Il commença par lui enlever le haut. S'attarda sur la poitrine finement muscler. Et la retira complètement. 

Après ça Heero se colla à nouveau à son chaton. Posant sa tête sur son épaule et le serrant de toutes ses forces. L'américain le laissa faire trop heureux de pouvoir sentir sa marmotte contre lui. Duo se décrocha et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il commença à enlever le spandex en profitant pour caresser les jambes galbées de sa marmotte. Il enleva entièrement le morceau de tissus. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que sa marmotte était descendue à sa hauteur.

Heero réentoura la taille de son chaton avec ses bras. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci écoutant le son du battement de cœur. Ils se relevèrent ensemble dans cette position. 

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoins. L'eau continuait à leur couler sur le corps les réchauffant continuellement. 

Ils finirent par se séparer. Heero pris le gel douche et s'en versa dans la main. Il s'occupa d'abords du torse avec des mouvements larges et circulaires. La mousse se créant de plus en plus. Il descendit vers le ventre. A peine commença-t-il que son chaton ronronna[peut vraiment pas m'en empêcher, désoléééééé ^^°]. Il était toujours aussi sensible au niveau du ventre. Il descendit encore. Duo ne réagit pas. Il ne voulait pas faire l'amour, seulement avoir des câlins. Seulement sentir que l'autre était là. Heero préférait cela. Lui non plus ne voulait pas le faire. Il voulait juste être auprès de son chaton. Il continua à laver son neko [si quelqu'un sait comment on dit chaton en japonais je suis preneuse ^^]. Il s'occupa des cuisses fines de son chaton. Puis du reste [je vais quand même po tout énumérer -_-°]. Puis il remonta. Il embrassa à nouveau de ce doux baiser, son compagnon. L'eau chaude enleva la mousse qu'il restait. 

Heero se plaça derrière Duo. Il prit le shampoing et en mis une bonne dose sur la luxuriante chevelure. Il commença par la base massa le crâne de son chaton. Puis descendit plus bas. Passant et repassant ses doigts dans la rivière cuivrée. Il aimait sentir cette douce chevelure glissée entre ses doigts. 

Quand ils furent entièrement savonnés, il enroula à nouveau ses bras autour de Duo. Il appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Son chaton se laissa faire et s'appuya contre le corps de sa marmotte[bienvenus au zoo ^^°]. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes. Se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière. Les goutte d'eau tombait sur eux chaude et douce. 

Finalement ils se détachèrent. Les cheveux de Duo avaient été nettoyés durant ce lapse de temps. Il se tourna vers sa marmotte et fit la même chose que lui. 

D'abord le torse. 

Doux sous ses doigts. 

Le ventre ensuite. 

Aux abdos d'acier. 

Puis les cuisses[vous vous attendiez quand même po a se que je commente son heu...vous savez quoi -_-°]. 

Délicate et élancé. 

Et le reste. 

Aussi parfait que le restant du corps. 

Une fois savonnées, il s'écarta pour laisser les goutte d'eau enlever la mousse. Quand il fut rincé, Duo se plaça derrière lui. Il caressa un instant la nuque. Heero s'appuya sur lui. Il prit le shampoing et se mit en devoirs de rendre les cheveux en bataille de sa marmotte encore plus emmêler. Heero sentait les mains agiles de son chaton dans ses cheveux. Elle descendait parfois jusqu'à la nuque lui procurant un bien-être intense[ O.o mais qu'est-ce que j'écris moi ????]. A la fin il se colla contre lui posant lui aussi sa tête contre l'épaule de sa marmotte. Heero se laissa aller contre son neko. Ils reprirent leur balancement, les rôles inversé cette fois. Heero tourna la tête autant que possible vers son chaton. Duo comprit le message et un autre baiser fut échanger. Ils continuèrent à se balancer. Une fine pluie leur coulait toujours dessus, leur procurant la chaleur là où l'autre ne le pouvait pas. Duo décida de briser le silence.

-Tu te sentais seul ?

-J'avais besoins de toi.

-Les batailles deviennent plus dures.

-Et j'ai de plus en plus peur.

-Je ne te quitterais pas.

-Je le sais.

-Mais toi ? Me laisseras-tu ?

-Jamais.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Heero se retourna complètement et lui donna un dernier baiser. Ils sortirent de la douche ensemble. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se sécher et se couchèrent directement[sa m'arrive de le faire mais moi je suis toute seule T_T j'ai po de beau bishonen avec moi]. Ils s'enlacèrent. Duo ramena la couette sur eux et ils s'endormirent. La guerre pouvait bien être là. Elle ne les sépara jamais. Si l'un venait à mourir l'autre viendra après.

Fin de ce chapitre

Un mail syouplait

Finiiiiish ^^ il est *regarde l'heure* 2h17 ^^° aucun commentaire ^^° je sais pas trop s'il rendra bien se kawai perso je l'espère mais bon c pas moi qui décide s'il est bien ou pas ^^° c'est vous *regard bien appuyer* alors je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez *j'ai déjà entendu un truc de se genre quelques part mais où ? aucune idée*. Je sais déjà que pour certaine c'est sur elle vont appréciez pisqu'il y a des bishonen tout mouiller *regard vers Shin* 

Je pense que Shinny a bien fait son boulot quand même. La première qui se plaint que sa ressemble au autre… je saaaaiiiiis T_T mais c po facile de trouver des câlins différent des autres T_T. Pis Shinny elle veut po toujours m'aider T_T

A+ ^^


	7. 1ère partie: 1x2 dans le bain

Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit baka

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : Gw et une imagination un peu trop débordante

Genre : câlin a volonté et bishie tout mouillé *a remarquer que la recette marchait bien ^^* couple 1x2 je serait tenté de dire 2x1 a la place mais vu que se ne son que des câlin ^^°

Muse : pour celle-la aucune idée -_- au début c t Shinny mais maintenant je me demande si Keimei aurait po prit le flambeau -_- a moins qu'elles aient décidé de s'y mettre a deux et dans ce cas je suis po sortit de l'auberge -_-0

Disclamer : po a moi

Note : J'aime les plumes ^^ et pis j'ai plus de crocooooo T_T veut des crocooooo T_T c bonbec en gélatine super bon T_T z'en ai pluuuuuuuus *chiale* alors faudra po venir se plaindre si sa part en vrille T_T

Note2 : pitit mot a ma béta préférée et officielle Kymoon ^^ que je remercie du travail qu'elle fait ^^ ( Kymoon :Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir de travailler pour toi. ^^)

Law : miciii ^^mais dans aucune des fics qui sera dans ce recueil de OS y aura de lemon -__^ c que des câlin ^^

Luna11 : c pour ça que je les ai créées -__^ y en avait marre des lemon [comment ça g fait un PWP moi ? z'etes sur ? *pas laaaaa*] ^^ les câlin c bien aussi ^^

Mimi Yuy : bah finalement la baignoire y est passer -__^ po comme prévu mais bon  on fait avec ^^ p'tête que j'en referais un avec un autre couple dans le bain ^^ qui sait ^^

Juste de la tendresse

Chapitre7 : 1x2 dans le bain 

1ère partie

Voilà deux semaines que Heero connaissait son secret. Il ne lui en avait pas voulut de le lui avoir caché. Il avait compris pourquoi Duo n'avait rien dit [ tout d'un coup g un doute -_- et si Keimei était la seul sur c'te fic ?]. Certains secrets sont lourds à garder et d'autres encore plus lourds à avouer. Mais la raison principale était que Duo avait dévoilé son secret pour le sauver et cela valait toutes les excuses du monde. Seulement, une semaine après que Duo ait tout avoué Heero avait dû partir en mission solo. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de tout réglé. Heureusement Duo n'avait pas reçu de mission entre temps et il n'avait pas non plus reçu d'ordre pour se rassembler avec les autres. Il se voyait mal arriver là-bas avec son air habituel même si son … problème ? Se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ou plutôt au milieu du dos. 

Heero était finalement rentré et Duo ne savait pas comment réagir. Durant toute cette semaine il avait dû y réfléchir mais à quoi cela avait-il aboutit ? Il ne savait pas et cela l'angoissait profondément. 

Voilà pourquoi lui, Duo Maxwell, auto-surnommé Shinigami, deux immenses ailes d'une blancheur éclatante sur le dos, attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain ne sachant pas trop s'il devait entrer ou attendre que Heero sorte. Heureusement pour lui Heero le connaissait bien.

-Entre !

Duo hésita encore un instant. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il devait se conduire. Heero allait le prendre pour un pervers qui ne pensait qu'à le sauter [ c moi qu'est écrit ça ? O.o] s'il entrait même s'il lui en avait donné l'autorisation. Mais s'il n'entrait pas il allait le prendre pour un refus.

Il était encore là, à se torturer l'esprit quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant Heero apparaître encore vêtu.

-Je t'attendais. Je pensais avoir un accueil un peu plus chaleureux de la part de mon koneko favoris après cette mission.

Voilà ce qui lui avait manqué le plus durant toute cette semaine. Ce sourire tendre qui n'était adressé qu'à lui. Qu'il était le seul à voir. Le seul à connaître [je l'ai déjà écrit ça ou c juste moi qui délire ? Oo]. Il s'avança dans la pièce. Le bain était déjà prêt fumant. Heero referma la porte derrière lui et le regardant comme dans l'attente de quelques chose. Mais cette fois-ci Duo avait la réponse à cette attente. Il s'approcha sans hésiter et l'entoura de ses bras autant que de ses ailes les calfeutrant dans un cocon doux et chaud. Duo reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sous le débardeur si célèbre du Japonais, profitant de la douceur de cette peaux qu'il n'avait plus eut l'occasion de toucher depuis sept jours [on va changer un peu ^^]. Il avait besoins de le sentir contre lui. De sentir son corps contre le sien. Tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés devant le doux sourire du Japonais. 

Ses mains continuèrent de caresser le dos passant lentement vers le torse. Il voulait profiter de cet instant. Cela lui semblait une réconciliation. Et peut-être en était-ce une. Dans tous les cas il avait besoin de sentir Heero. De savoir qu'il était bien réel en chair et os et non un fruit de son imagination trop fertile. 

Duo sentait les mains du Japonais faire la même chose que lui. Ce dernier avait lui aussi attendu ce moment. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ce passer de son koneko. La séparation même pour quelques jours devenant plus douloureuse. Les retrouvailles devenant plus un besoin de sentir l'autre que de s'unir. 

Ses mains passèrent très vite jusqu'au ventre si peu masculin de Duo. Une peau de pêche, blanche comme l'ivoire, douce comme la soie. Il entendit très vite le ronronnement de Duo alors que sa main passait et repassait sur cette chair douce et chaude. Il repassa à regret ses mains dans le dos de l'Américain et commença à délacer les lacets qui composaient sa chemise. 

Il sourit en pensant aux efforts d'imagination qu'ils avaient dû fournir pour trouver le moyen de faire un vêtement convenable. L'imagination n'était pas le point fort des soldats et l'assassin-ange n'avait jamais rencontré de problème de ce genre auparavant. Mais finalement ils avaient, à eux deux, su faire preuve d'assez de sens pratique pour trouver un habit potable. 

Heero arrêta son délaçage alors que Duo lui enlevait son débardeur. Dès qu'il le put, il envoya voler aux quatre vents le débardeur désormais gênant. Tandis que ses mains passaient à l'action sur le torse imberbe [comme tout bishies qui se respecte ^^] du Japonais, les longue plumes qui terminait ses ailes s'occupèrent du dos de ce dernier. 

Caresses subtiles aussi légères que le vent.

Caresses faites pour aimer et non pour posséder. 

Caresses pour se sentir et non s'unir.

Heero finit de s'occuper des lacets et commença à dégager le corps de Duo de sa prison de tissu. Ce dernier se laissa bien gentiment faire, même si ses ailes continuaient de s'activer sur Heero multipliant les caresses. 

Finalement, quand plus aucun tissus ne sépara leurs deux torses, ils se rapprochèrent et se serrèrent. Ce contacte devenu un besoin pour eux. Pour se prouver que l'autre vivait encore. Ils continuèrent de se câliner le dos alors que les ailes de Duo les enfermaient dans une chaleur naturelle et apaisante. La chaleur de leur deux corps qui ne demandaient qu'à être ensemble.

Duo se sépara le premier et s'agenouilla devant Heero pour s'occuper du reste de ses affaires. Ses ailes toujours occupées avec le Japonais, cette fois, une derrière, une devant. Il baissa lentement le spandex le long des jambes finement musclées de Heero. Il ne portait rien dessous. Qu'aurait-il put mettre sans que cela ne se voie ? 

Duo remonta lentement traçant de ses mains la silhouette du Japonais. Voulant se remettre chaque détail en mémoire. Il revint enfin à la hauteur de Heero. Ils s'embrassèrent alors tendrement. 

Sans passion sans envie. 

Toujours avec ce besoin de contacte. 

Aucune langue n'entreprit sa danse. 

Aucune salive ne se mélangea. 

Juste lèvre contre lèvre. 

Cœur contre cœur. 

Puis ils se séparèrent. 

Se fut au tour de Heero de descendre pour enlever le reste à Duo. Seulement, lui portait plus qu'un spandex. Il pouvait sentir les plumes continuaient de le caresser. Il commença par faire glisser le pantalon. Dévoilant les jambes galbées de Duo. Puis il remonta à nouveau pour s'occuper du boxer. Une intimité si proche aurait amené au lit chez d'autres qu'eux. Mais pas ici. Eux ne demandaient que de la tendresse. Juste de la tendresse [l'avait po vu venir celle-la Oo c sur maintenant Keimei est dans le coup Oo]. 

Heero en avait finit et était remonté au niveau de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Les ailes recréant une nouvelle fois cette bulle de douceur. 

Puis le baiser s'arrêta. Duo coinça sa tête sous celle du Japonais. Il se sentait bien. Il était à peu près sur que Heero ressentait la même chose. 

Apaisement des craintes. 

Joie de se revoir. 

L'un contre l'autre.

Corps contre corps. 

Âme contre âme. 

Ils se détachèrent et se dirigèrent vers la baignoire. Duo entra en premier et quand Heero l'eut rejoint, il les réentoura de ses ailes. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero et laissa un soupir de bonheur traverser ses lèvres. Ils étaient bien l'un contre l'autre au chaud et dans une sécurité relative. 

-Hee-chan !

-Hn ?

-Comment ... Pour mes ailes ... Les autres ...

Heero posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chuuuute ! N'y pense plus. Pas avant demain. Nous auront tout le temps d'ici là d'y penser. 

Duo obéit avec plaisir à cet ordre. Il se détendit pour savourer avec l'homme qu'il aimait ce bain aux sensations si savoureuse. 

A suivre

Finish ^^

G rentré demain g rien préparer et je m'occupe d'une fic ^^° y a pas a dire je suis folle ^^° en plus c'te fic c une vrai guimauve -_- le pire c que j'en ai manger durant son écriture g t en manque de crocoooooooo T_T veut mes croco-chaaaaaaaan T_T pis g para para Sakura dans les oreilles ^^ mais sa c cool ^^ j'adore c'te ziq ^^ j'en suis complètement accroc ^^ 

Finalement v le faire en deux partit ce kawai -_- et je vois mal quelqu'un se plaindre -_- 

bon vous laisse 

A+

Chtite


End file.
